Battlefields and Warriors
by Darkling Pixie
Summary: The final battle, who are the warriors? Where do the lines between light and dark collide? HD Slash, other pairing mentioned


**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, I am merely borrowing them.**

**Battlefields and Warriors**

Deadly silence spread across the battlefield at the sight before the combatants. It was the final battle in the 'war' betwixst light and dark, good and evil, Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. Many had died, many still would for war benefits none and destroys many.

On one side of the field outside of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry the side of light, led by Harry Potter faced the 'enemy', Lord Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. At the fore of this army of black cloaks, white masks and hereditary haughty expressions stood Lucius Malfoy and his son and heir, Draco Malfoy. Their white blonde hair, not a strand out of place, gleaming in the light of the dawn and pristine black robes, demonstrative of their status as pure-blood Malfoy Wizards. Facing them Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and various other bedraggled witches and wizards. Looking ragged and like the peasants the opposition claimed them to be. Hardly a match for the army facing them. It was not, however, this incredibly hopless situation which stunned and bewildered many of the people on the field.

It was when Harry Potter, Hero of the Wizarding World and Gryffindor Golden Boy walked to the centre of the field and was met halfway by Draco Malfoy, son of one of his many enemies, and as one aimed their wands directly at Voldemort simultaneously chanting the spell that would end the reign of the Dark Lord. As the body disintegrated the Boy Who Lived enveloped the Malfoy Heir in a passionate embrace, only stopping to mouth the reciprocated words "I love you" and at the approach of another. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, head Death Eater and aforementioned enemy of the Boy Who Lived walked to the pair, smiling softly and embraced Harry to his chest as a son.

Precedented, however was the reaction of one hot-headed Weasley by the name of Ronald. After lifting his jaw from the floor the boy began to scream like a banshee, words of disbelief and betrayal. Of broken friendship and trust. The boy ran forward and ripped Harry from his haven before repeating his words of disdain directly into Harry's face.

"How can you side with them? Don't you remember what that thing did to your parents? How so many have died because of what it did to your parents with the help of the bloody Malfoys! How could you do this to me? You were supposed to be my friend and you betrayed that because you're some bloody fag who couldn't keep his trousers buttoned?! Some bloody hero you are!" Ron snarled disdainfully at his former friend.

After lightly placing a kiss to Draco's lips and squeezing Lucius' arm gently, Harry walked to the redhead stopping a few paces away. "Ron, I have not nor will I ever be in league with Voldemort. If you even for one second think I could be then you don't have the slightest comprehension of who I really am. And if you'll notice we did just kill him. I am in love with Draco Malfoy and Lucius is like a father to me. I won't let them go, not for you, not for anyone. All they have shown me is kindness and unconditional love, something I have had little of and you know nothing about. You are a mindless, petty excuse for a human being and I am forever sorry for whatever madness drove me to pick Dray over you, but no more. I will not choose over him again." With that Harry turned from the still livid redhead and walked to his family. Ron quickly drew his wand and aimed it at the back of Harry's head before the clear and firm cry of "stupefy" stilled his movements and the curse about to fall from his lips remained unuttered. Harry turned to see Hermione holding her wand to Ron's head and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Did you mean it Harry? Do you really love him?" Hermione asked with a tremulous smile walking around the immobile body of Ron to reach Harry. Harry, seeing the smile, returned it lightly at the friend he hoped would accept his decision.

"Yes 'Mione I do, with all my heart." Hermione trembled slightly before breaking down into helpless tears. Harry ran to comfort his stricken friend rocking her lightly and mumbling comforts into her hair. "Whats wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked as she began to calm.

"Your going to leave me alone and I need you Harry. Your my best friend. I've put up with so much for you, suffered in silence to keep you safe and your leaving me alone." Hermione rambled piteously into Harry's robes.

Stunned at his best friend's actions Harry was momentarily robbed of speech. "'Mione, what happened to you? Why did you suffer? At whose hand?" Hermione tore herself from Harry's embrace and threw herself to the ground frantically scrubbing at her body and robes chanting "Dirty" repeatedly. Shocking to Harry was the approach of the Hogwarts potions master, Severus Snape to comfort the girl. Pulling Hermione into his arms Harry noted the utter desperation, sadness and overwhelming love for Hermione in the potions master's eyes. As she calmed she pulled herself from her love's arms and faced her friend, a now angry expression on her face and a deadly look in her eyes, quite obviously not directed at her friend, but at someone who had caused the witch a grievous harm.

" I suffered at the hand of one you called friend. Ron, Harry, it was Ron. About a year ago he beat and raped me and left me in the girls bathroom bleeding and humiliated for no other reason than I told him I wasn't ready. But I kept silent because I believed he was your friend and because I blamed myself." The anger was extinguished from her expressive eyes to be replaced by shame and fear. "I told myself for months that it was my fault, that I deserved it for not being a proper girlfriend. Sev has helped me with that." Hermione said smiling affectionately at the man stood gazing at her with a mixture of adoration and anger toward her tormentor.

Dumbstruck, Harry could only stare at his friend before movment became possible once more and he rushed to pull her into his arms. "Oh Merlin, 'Mione I am so sorry, why didn't you tell me? I would have done something, anything to have helped you, you are my best friend and always will be." At that moment the spell holding Ron immobile ceased and the redhead lunged for the entwined friends. Breaking apart Harry went for his wand, but Hermione staid his hand. As the Weasley approached Harry turned shocked eyes on Hermione before seeing the livid anger once again in her eyes, this time aimed directly at it's rightful owner. Seeing the rage in her face, Ron stopped a foot from where Hermione was standing, an anxious expession on his face. Hermione's lips curled into a sneer before she pulled back her fist and slammed it directly into Ron's face flooring the redhead in a heap of spluttering indignation. Seeming to tower over the prostrate boy like an Amazon warrior Ron's face paled. Hermione looked upon the trembling form in disgust before turning and walking back to Severus' comforting arms and shaking her bravado, anger and terror into his warm arms.

Turning back to his lover and his lover's father, Harry walked to them once again before turning in their embrace to face the stunned faces of the surrounding witches and wizards. Looking out over the sea of mask faces, Harry realised that all of them now had something in common, they all looked shocked to their very core. Raising his voice Harry spoke to the crowd.

"Today saw the end of Voldemort, it also saw the end of rivalries and this war. This ends now. Go home, appreciate the lives you have and live them to their fullest extent. Don't waste precious time fighting for an insane cause which died the moment Voldemort drew his last breath. This field will see no more fighting, no more petty squabbles. I am going home now, I suggest you do the same." Harry turned to see Hermione smiling at him from the circle of Severus' arms and Dumbledore dealing with Ron. As he faced the crowd once more he smiled lightly at the sight of the two armies dispanding....and mixing before leaving the field as one.

**A.N. I know Ron is portrayed to be an absolute bastard in this but I was just having an I Hate Ron Day, sorry to any Ron lovers out there. Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
